This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
In some circumstances, electrical pins and/or terminals may be connected to a circuit board via a terminal block. Electrical terminals may extend out from the top and/or bottom of the terminal block. Top portions of the electrical terminals may extend out from the top of the terminal block and may be configured for connection with an electrical connector, such as for an electrical wiring harness. Bottom portions of the electrical terminals may extend down from the bottom of the terminal block so that they may extend through a circuit board. The bottom portions of the electrical terminals may be fixed to the circuit board, such as with solder to the bottom of the circuit board. The solder may flow into the holes of the circuit board through which the bottom portions extend and the solder may flow to the top side of the circuit board such that solder is present between the bottom of the terminal block and the top of the circuit board. In some circumstances, it may be desirable to coat solder with a material that may help prevent corrosion and/or wear, such as a varnish. Coating the solder present at the bottom of the circuit board may be relatively straightforward as the solder may be easily accessible. Coating the solder present between the bottom of the terminal block and the top of the circuit board may be challenging as the terminal block may limit access to such solder.
There is therefore a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-described challenges. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate a potential field of use and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.